


raspberry dreams

by starlightkun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, drabble prompt again yeehaw, they bake and its cute ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightkun/pseuds/starlightkun
Summary: in which you finally get an afternoon with your boyfriend
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Reader
Kudos: 15





	raspberry dreams

Finally, you had an afternoon where you could have Jaemin all to yourself. It wasn’t that you weren’t proud of him for his career or didn’t like hanging out with his members. It was just that you couldn’t remember the last time you two had been alone for more than five minutes. But finally, he’d managed to convince his manager to let him come over to your house, and you had big plans.

“We’re… baking?” Jaemin asked, head tilted as he looked at the array of baking utensils and mixes and ingredients laid out on your kitchen counter.

“Yep! Raspberry cupcakes!” You said cheerfully, pulling your hair away from your face.

His somewhat tired confusion broke out into a soft yet blinding smile that still took your breath away every time you saw it. “Alright, what do you need me to do?”

Just as you stuck the first of cupcakes into the oven, you went to turn around to start on the icing when a pair of arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you back into a warm and familiar chest. Jaemin nuzzled his nose in the crook of your neck, pressing a couple soft kisses there, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, bub.” You craned your neck to be able to kiss his cheek.

He was still holding you several moments later, and you were starting to get impatient. At this rate the butter would melt too much and your icing would be too thin.

“Jaemin, I need to make the icing.”

“Go ahead.” He murmured, still keeping his possessive grip around your torso.

With a sigh, you started walking forwards to the counter, your boyfriend matching your steps. You’d somehow managed to get most of it going, until you had to reach up into your cabinet for the vanilla extract. The only issue was, it was on the top shelf, meaning you would have to climb on the counter to get it. Which you most certainly couldn’t do with Jaemin attached to you.

“Can you let go of me for a second?”

“No.”

“Nana, I have to get something from the cabinet.”

With a low whine, he relented, allowing you to scramble up onto the counter and pull open the cabinet. As soon as both your feet were on the ground again, your boyfriend wrapped himself around you again. He hummed in content, a little thing that made your heart do somersaults.

 **“Stop being so cute.”** You huffed, more and more reluctant to bake and more and more willing to just cuddle your boyfriend and take a nap on the couch like he had probably planned on.

He didn’t reply, just pressing a couple more kisses to your shoulder and neck. But you soldiered on, mixing the icing until you were satisfied with the result. Dipping your index finger in to gather some, you offered it over your shoulder for Jaemin. Instead of taking it onto his own finger, he gladly enveloped yours into his mouth. You were frozen for a moment, stunned at the measures he was willing to take to not let go of you.

“Gross,” You wrinkled your nose up, wiping your finger off on a towel.

“Yeah,” He scoffed, moving his hands to your hips to turn you around, keeping you between him and the counter. “Absolutely disgusting.”

Jaemin captured your lips with his, keep the kiss soft and gentle but still having no hesitation in deepening it. Your arms laced around his neck as you practically melted into him and the slightly sweet kiss. He had kept telling you that he missed you, which you didn’t doubt before, but you could feel how much it actually pained him by the way he held you and moved his mouth against yours. He never wanted to let you or this moment go.


End file.
